


return

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: to be completed... [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Family Reunions, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Reunions, hopefully, i'll come back to it soon, im not gonna spoil it in tags, post-movie during series, tadashi doesnt die, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: It had been a normal day, little did Hiro know that later that night, he’d be reunited with someone he thought he’d lost forever.(I suck at summaries, go read it already)
Series: to be completed... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057757
Kudos: 9





	return

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, it's been ages since I've done anything for BH6. If you follow my Ninjago/DC/Arrowverse fics, I was meant to post a new fic but stuff came up, sorry.

**Friday, October 9th.**

Hiro thought that night would be like all the others in almost two years that had gone by since the fire at SFIT, he had no reason to think otherwise.

After classes had finished for the day, he and the others had headed to Cass’ cafe to ‘study’ (which was more messing around than actually studying) until six when they went out on patrol (Fred _insisted_ they call it that) for an hour.

The differences started after Hiro and Baymax had gotten back. Cass had just been closing up for the night and had disappeared further into the cafe after telling her nephew to go lock up the door.

Before he could though, the door was opened setting off the door chime while someone stepped inside.

“We’re closed. Please go-” Hiro started to say before he looked up to see _who_ had entered.

**_It couldn’t be! He died that night in the fire!_ **

“Tadashi? What? You died,” Hiro tried and failed. The older Hamada brother looked just as Hiro remembered him from that night, except he had a decent sized-burn down part of his face.

“It’s good to see you, too, Hiro. I didn’t die - I managed to get into that tank of water before the fire could reach me,” Tadashi told him.

“If you survived then where were you for _almost two years_?!” Hiro demanded. 

“It was too dangerous for me to be here, for me to be near so many people,” That didn’t answer 

“What does that even mean?” Hiro asked, once again. The two didn’t notice Cass returning.

There was the sound of a plate shattering against the floor, followed by an exclaimed “Tadashi?!” from the cafe owner.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 comment = 50 kudos


End file.
